The Hopless
by Rin's Hero
Summary: What wounld happen to the Naruto couples in high school? Read this story and find out! Never good at summarys so just give my story a chance!


The Hopeless

Chapter 1

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke on her couch in her apartment. Sakura would look at Sasuke and then turn away before he would look at her. Finally, Sasuke took a look around to see if anyone was watching, then, out of no where, he leaned over to Sakura and kissed her. That's when Naruto came in. He had just taken a drink of soda when he walked in; then, he saw them in a lip-lock, and silently chocked on his soda. He finally got it down and ran to the other room. He got a camera and found the best angle to take the shot.

He took at least 12 pictures before Sasuke had him in a headlock. Sasuke told Sakura to destroy the camera, but instead, she put it in her purse for the proof they kissed. All of a sudden Sakura heard this loud ringing noise, and then, she found herself making out with a pillow. She thought to herself 'Aw man! It was that dream again!' Sakura wished it would happen so badly, but it never does. She thought to herself 'I'm going to be late for class! I'm going to be late!' She went to her bathroom and rushed to get ready.

She left her apartment building, and barely made it to her high school on time. She found Sasuke in the halls and then said "Sasuke-kun, wait up!" He stopped, and looked back, then said "Oh, its you" Then kept walking. She stood in the hall way trying to keep the tears from coming out of her eyes. Then, her inner self took over. She ran up to Sasuke right when the bell rang, but they didn't go in. Then she said "Sasuke-kun, I have something I want to tell you, or force you to know, you can choose." Then he said "Just tell me, we're late for class." Sakura slapped Sasuke, then said "I love you, you idiot, and how dare you treat me this way!" She kept going on then, Sasuke got fidgety, and tapping his foot on the ground, then, out of no where, he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

She was just thinking 'What the hell? Is this a dream' 'Well, if so, might as well enjoy it as long as possible!' She closed her eyes, and put one hand on his back, and one on his head. She dropped her books, and broke away from his grip for a moments notice. She soon returned. There first teacher has this tradition, that if someone's late for class, he'll open the class room door, and look up and down the halls. Sasuke knew this, so he told Sakura "We better go to class before Mr.Twight finds us." She went to the bathroom and Sasuke went to class. When Sakura got to the bathroom, she took her cell phone out of her purse to call the school and tell them she was going to be a little late. The office called Mr.Twight and told him the same.

He was alright with that. Sakura came through the door acting like she ran to school. She sat down, looked and smirked at Sasuke about there little secret. The day went by very slow. After school she text Sasuke to fallow her to her secret place. He stayed far behind her to make sure no one was watching. She went to a little place that no one could see, were there was a waterfall, and a swing set. It was beautiful and peaceful. Sakura sat on one of the swings, and Sasuke sat on the other. Sakura started off by saying "Sasuke-kun, why did you kiss me?" He replied "You cannot tell?" Sakura shook her head in confusion. "Sakura-Chan, I love you, and always have. I try not to show it but I really do."

Sakura had her mouth open and was just staring at him thinking 'Why didn't he tell me when we were 10? Why now?' Then she blurted out "But if you had always liked me, then why didn't you tell me this before, or treated me like a human being, not a doll?" He replied with a sympathetic voice "I never tried to, I mean, I'm just not use to letting people in." Something came over Sakura. It was strong, she couldn't resist it, and she had to do it. Sasuke started to cry. She went over, and sat on Sasuke's lap and kissed him again. She had enjoyed it the first time, but why not now? Maybe it was because she felt his warm tears on her cheeks, or it might have just been the thought of him being so sad.

She couldn't bare it. It was just sucking the life right out of him. She hugged him then told him every thing was going to be all right. Then she said "Well, does this mean we're a couple now?" She knew it would make him laugh and it did. He started to hug her back when all of a sudden; they heard a sneeze from the bushes. What fallowed was a "You idiot! You blew our cover! Now they know we're here!" They came out. It was Ino and Naruto. Then came Neji and Ten Ten. Then more people and more. Sakura and Sasuke had there mouths wide open. Then Sakura just blurted out "Oh great! Now you all know where my secret place is! This is not fair!"

Chapter 2

Neji and Ten Ten

Neji woke up the next morning to find him self in a rather went area on his bed. He remembered, his dream, it was about Ten Ten. That should explain it. He got ready and had 10 minutes left before having to go to school. He decided to spend those 10 minutes day dreaming about Ten Ten. You see, Neji and Ten Ten were always best friends, until Neji started to like her.

He convinced himself to tell her he loved her today. His 10 minutes were up, and he had to ride his bike to school. He saw her at the entrance, and he decided to tell her then. As he got closer, his heart raced all the more. Then he had this brilliant idea to kiss her THEN tell her. He got closer then, he took a deep breathe in, and then out. He didn't go with the plan. He said "Ten Ten, I love you so much and I hope you feel the same way as I do so I can do this" And then he kissed her. She was so surprised she nearly fainted.

Ino walked by, and for some odd reason, she broke up the kiss, and kissed Neji. This time, he was so surprised he did faint. He woke up in the nurse's office with Ten Ten by his side, holding his hand. Ino was sitting next to him on the other side. Ten Ten saw that he was awake and hugged him then said "Neji! Are you all right?" The nurse said "I'll just give you two some privacy." While walking out the door. Ten Ten gave out on her death grip, and just looked at him.

She put her hand on his forehead. She then bent over, and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled like an idiot. Then Ino piped up "Hey, what about me!? What do I get for being here too? Neji stood up then said "You're the one who made me pass out!" "I'm not giving you any thing!" Ino left, leaving Ten Ten and Neji alone in a nurse's office. In the cafeteria, you can see the only window of the nurse's office. Naruto was looking at the window, while eating ramen. All of a sudden, the blinds shut at the window.

Chapter 3

Kakashi and who!?

All of the teachers went to a bar after work, and Kakashi got drunk and started to flirt with Iruka, so they took him home. He woke up with an arm around him. He didn't remember anything about that night. He picked up the hand and it had purple nail polish on it. Kakashi's first reaction was "OMG!!!!! It's Itachi!!" Then he turned around. It was Tsunade! He saw there were covers over her, and since he didn't remember anything about that night, he decided to peek under. He looked and turned bright red. Then she woke up. She looked around, and then slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

Then she yelled "You pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she slapped him again. Kakashi was trying to remember what the people in his books did in this situation, and then he got an idea. He held her hand back, and then he kissed her. It had worked better then he had thought it would have. She kissed him back, but when he tried to pull away, she just grabbed him, and pulled him closer. He was saved by the phone. He answered it, and it was Kurenai about there date tonight.

He felt really guilty about kissing Tsunade. He wanted to slap himself then kiss Kurenai to make him feel better. OR he could just keep them both a secret. He went with that idea. So he told Kurenai he'd be there. She then said "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it." He then said "Well, we could always have another date some other time, but I'm kind of busy at the moment, I'll call you back, bye" Then he crawled back in bed with Tsunade.

Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for about 6 months now, and every thing was going smoothly, until, one day, Hinata was walking in the mall when she spotted Naruto having lunch with this other girl. Hinata was over come with jealousy, and decided to stay and spy on them.

It was just normal as it could be, Naruto and the girl were having lunch, then, and Naruto got this one little box out of his bag, bent down on one knee, and opened the box to the girl. "He's proposing!!!!" Screamed Hinata. Every one had there eyes on her, and all she did was duck behind a bush. Then she got up and walked over to Naruto and slapped him. "Hinata, I can explain!" Said Naruto. Then Hinata replied "Save it for someone who cares!"

Naruto tried and tried to get Hinata back, but she never answered any of her calls or gets the door or anything like that. Naruto finally saw her at the ramen stand, and he went over to her and asked "Can I sit here?" In an innocent voice. Then Hinata replied "Well if you won't cheat on me again" Naruto started to argue with her, but she started to walk away. He ran after her saying "Hinata wait!"

Then Hinata heard a honk of a horn, a squeak, then silence. Hinata stopped and looked back to see a half dead Naruto on the ground run over and bloody. Hinata broke out in tears and fell to her knees to Naruto. Then he said "It's good to know you still care" Then he said "That girl was Sakura, and I was practicing on her before I proposed to you" "Will you still marry me, Hinata?" Hinata replied"Yes I will. I love you so much Naruto!" Then the ambulance came. They were too late; they couldn't do anything for him now.

Chapter 5

Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find hearts painted all over his bedroom walls. He had done it late that night, for Sakura was on his mind. (I had to put in a little poetry) Sasuke was happier then he had ever been. For one, he had Sakura, for two, that day was the anniversy of when his brother had died (by choking on a walnut), and it was his birthday. He was humming and singing in the shower. He wore colored clothing for the very first time. When he arrived at school, he came up to Sakura and kissed her. He didn't seem to care what other people would think of him, he didn't care.


End file.
